militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albaniana (Roman fort)
Albaniana was the name of a Roman fort (castellum) in modern-day Alphen aan den Rijn, Netherlands. The Tabula Peutingeriana situates it in between the castella of Matilo and Nigrum Pullum.Tabula Peutingeriana, second segment (Pars II) It was part of the Lower Germanic Limes and separated the Roman empire from tribal country to the north. History The origin of Alphen aan den Rijn can be dated back to approximately two thousand years ago. The town that now consists of nearly a hundred thousand inhabitants was once only a fraction of that. It was a Roman colony, named a castellum.The name Castellum Albaniana means ‘colony by the white waters’. These white waters likely refer to the Old Rhine, where the army camp was situated. Castellum The Castellum was built in the time of the Emperor Caligula, approximately thirty seven before Christ. The wooden building was meant to protect the ‘limes’; the Roman border consisting of the river Rhine. Caligula built this fort with the idea of crossing over to Great Britain; regrettably this was not accomplished during his reign, although his successor Claudius succeeded. The building was an isolated outpost, few colonies were located nearby. The complex was exclusively made of wood. It had wooden outer walls and wooden watchtowers. Outside the walls canals were dug. This all was approximately a hundred and twenty meters long and eighty meters wide. During the rebellion of the Batavians the wall was demolished by the Cananefates; this was later rebuilt after the rebellion had been quelled. Roughly a hundred and sixty after Christ the wooden wall had been replaced by a brick wall. It was around this time that a new entrance gate was built, carrying an inscription referring to Emperor Septimius Severus. The reason for this was that Emperor Severus himself had given the order to repair the damages inflicted on the wall. During its glory days, the army camp consisted of approximately four hundred soldiers. All of which brought their families with them. Vicus Similar to the other Limes-forts, the Castellum Albaniana included a camp village known as a vicus. East of the fort merchants, craftsmen and prostitutes from in- and outside the Roman Empire offered their goods and services. For the soldiers and their families this was prime ground for shopping and entertainment. Needless to say the vicus formed a meeting place of cultures, where it was inevitable that the Germans and Romans mutually influenced each other. After the second century In the middle of the third century, presumably two hundred and seventy years after Christ, the castellum and vicus were vacated. German tribes crossed the Rhine and invaded the Roman Empire. Soldiers from the different forts could no longer withstand the enemy. German tribes plundered the castella. In medieval times the forts were used as quarries, after which the remains disappeared underground. These remnants were only rediscovered in the twentieth century. By then most of the area had been built upon, causing much to remain lost. Archeology In 2001 extensive archaeological research started in the centre of Alphen aan den Rijn. Many findings were done here. Remnants of the castellum, the canabae located close by and cemeteries were discovered. Pieces of two elongated buildings that may have served as storage were found. Within the castellum barracks were found, with wooden floors. Furthermore, military and personal objects belonging to the soldiers were identified, such as writing utensils, a mirror, and over eight hundred coins dating from the reign of Roman Emperors Tiberius, Caligula, Claudius and Nero. These Emperors reigned consecutively from around fourteen until sixty eight after Christ. In addition, leftover food had been preserved, making it possible to research the farming techniques and eating habits of the soldiers. Foundations were exhumed, providing us with knowledge on building techniques used by the ancients Romans. In Albaniana stamps of the ‘Classis Germanica’, a Roman military fleet, were found. A number of these discovered artifacts can currently be found in the Rijksmuseum of Oudheden in Leiden. Present-day features The modern municipality of Alphen aan den Rijn has not completely forgotten its history. A theatre and cinema, named ‘Castellum’ as well, can be found where the camp used to be located. A stone engraved with Roman inscriptions lies near the water on the Rijnplein. Furthermore, a historical park named Archeon can be found in Alphen aan den Rijn. Here the early history of the village can be admired, as this has been recreated and re-enacted. References External links *http://www.cultuurwijzer.nl/oud/i000657.html *http://www.limeswiki.nl/index.php/Gebiedskaart_ALBANIANA_Alphen_aan_de_Rijn *http://www.prosellarcheo.nl/informatie/updates/Vondsten-aan-de-Hoge-Zijde-in-Albaniana *http://vici.org/vici/61?lang=nl Category:Germania Inferior Category:Archaeology of the Netherlands Category:Roman Netherlands Category:Roman frontiers Category:Military of ancient Rome Category:Alphen aan den Rijn